Anbar campaign (Fall 2014)
) |place = Anbar Province, Iraq |result = Ongoing *ISIL takes Saqlawiyah,Hit, along with several smaller villages *ISIL controls 80% the Anbar province *Iraqi troops and allied tribal fighters controls only 20% the Anbar province |combatant1 = Iraqi government}} * Iraqi military *Iraqi Police *Awakening Councils *Pro-government tribes ---- Air support: * United States * * * * * * * Supported by: * * |combatant2 = Islamic State Military Council of Anbar's Revolutionaries *JRTN *1920 Revolution Brigade *General Military Council for Iraqi Revolutionaries *Islamic Army *Rashidin Army *Supreme Command for Jihad and Liberation *Iraqi Hamas Anbar Tribes Revolutionary Council Army of Pride and Dignity |commander1 = Maj. Gen. Murthi Mishin Rafa Farahan (commander of 7th Division) Major-General Qassim Jassem Nazal (commander of 9th Division) Maj. Gen. Ahmed Saddak al-Dulaimi (Anbar police chief) |commander2 = unknown |strength1 = 20,000-60,000(Iraqi soldiers) |strength2 = unknown |units1=7th Division 8th Division 9th Division 10th Division 12th Division |units2=Unknown |casualties1 = 522 Tribesmen executed (as of 21 November 2014) |casualties2 = Atleast 12 fighters |casualties3 = nearly 500,000 IDPs }} In late September and early October 2014, the Islamic State launched an offensive aimed at occupying fully Iraq's Anbar province, west of the capital Baghdad. The province had already been partially conquered in early 2014 during the Anbar campaign (2013–14). Events Between 14 and 22 September, IS militants successfully laid siege to Saqlawiyah, resulting in its fall and the deaths of hundreds of soldiers. On 4 October, IS seized the town of Kubaysah following the fall of most of nearby Hit. On 13 October, the Iraqi army fully retreated from Hit. IS fighters looted three armoured vehicles and at least five tanks. The fighting over Hit displaced up to 180,000 people, the U.N. estimated. On 23 October, Islamic State militants seized the Iraqi village of Albu Nimr, after overcoming weeks of fierce resistance by its namesake Sunni tribe. Between 28 to 31 October, the militants from Islamic State kill from 46 to 220 members of the Sunni tribes who opposed the Islamic State and which fought on the side of the Iraqi government against Islamic State. On 30 October, in Iraq have been found the bodies of at least 228 tribesmen who were executed by militants from Islamic State as revenge Sunni leaders who fought on the side of the Iraqi government against the Islamic State. On 2 November, Iraq's government said that ISIS militants killed 322 members of an Iraqi Sunni tribe in western Anbar province. On 5 November, Kaoud An-Nahar said that to date 497 members of Albu Nimr tribe have been killed, including 20 women and 16 children. On 10 November, 70 more members of the Albu Nimr tribe were executed by ISIL near Hit. Fighting broke out in the provincal capital Ramadi, on November 21. On 23 November , an airstrike on the town of Hit killed civilians. A family of four were killed, including two children. It is unclear who carried out the strike. References Category:2014 in Iraq Category:Battles involving Iraq Category:Battles involving the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant Category:Conflicts in 2014 Category:Iraqi insurgency (2003–11)